This invention relates to an accelerator pedal device for a motor vehicle.
From European Patent Document EP-343 117 B1, an accelerator pedal device for vehicles is known which, for the purpose of fastening, is constructed on the body of the vehicle. The hollow body comprises a shell-shaped housing in which the device is fastened by itself and on which the pedal is swivellably disposed. The housing is closed off on the back side by means of a lid plate. The installation into the vehicle body takes place through a body opening from the direction of the back side and a fastening takes place by means of separate screwing devices.
It is an object of the invention to provide an accelerator pedal device for a motor vehicle which can be preassembled outside the vehicle and which ensures a simple mounting irrespective of the component tolerances of the vehicle body.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing an accelerator pedal device for a motor vehicle comprising:
a pedal plate which is swivellably disposed on a pedal holding device, and
wherein the pedal holding device includes an oblong housing comprising two half shells fitted together, components of the adjusting device being held on bearing points molded on the interior side of the respective two half shells,
wherein transversely extending catch hook strips are provided on the exterior side of the half shells for engaging with catch hook strips fixed to a vehicle body to hold the housing in an in use position at a vehicle, and
wherein molded-on common centering domes are provided on a lower surface of the half shells facing the vehicle body for the fastening and fixing of the position.
Principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that, as a result of the construction of the pedal holding device, the same can be preassembled outside the vehicle and a complete operational test can also be carried out outside the vehicle. A mounting in the vehicle takes place in a simple manner by means of the clipping of catch hook strips into corresponding body-side receiving devices and by means of centering domes which ensure a position fixing and, in addition, can take over lateral forces.
All components of the adjusting device are situated in the housing formed by the half shells of the accelerator pedal device. This permits narrow tolerances of the components with respect to one another. It will no longer be necessary to adjust linkages, stops, a kick-down switch, a gas supply control cable pull or the like.
The preassembly of the accelerator pedal device takes place with the components held in one half shell on corresponding bearing points and with the second half shell fixed and positioned in a precise position with respect to the one half shell, for which positioning bolts and sleeves are used which correspond with one another.
Corresponding to the requirements, additional devices, such as a driving mechanism as well as a cable pull for a cruise control adjusting device may also be integrated into the housing.
So that the receiving of the individual components of the acceleration pedal device can be carried out in a simple mounting operation, the corresponding bearing pins are injection-molded to the half shells made of plastic.
The accelerator pedal is swivellably disposed in injection-molded-on lugs of the half shells by way of injection-molded-on pins on the accelerator pedal base, a fixing in the half shells taking place when these are fitted together.
In preferred embodiments, the accelerator pedal device housing is provided with three chambers which can each be separated by way of a transverse wall, and components of the accelerator pedal device are disposed in each chamber which are partially in an operating connection with one another, for example, by way of a cable pull or by way of a tension rod.
So that the housing formed of the two half shells can be arranged flush with the vehicle floor or a wall or a carpet, a surrounding web is provided on both half shells which preferably covers the carpet or the edge.
The accelerator pedal device is suitable for rear-engine cars, in which the gas supply control cable or rod exits toward the rear as well as for front engine vehicles with a gas supply control cable or rod exiting toward the top front. Likewise, the accelerator pedal device may be used for a floor-mounted accelerator pedal as well as for a suspended accelerator pedal.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.